75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots: The Competition Entries
by Gamemaker97
Summary: A series of oneshots entered for a competition concerning my story, '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a collection of the non-winning entries from the competition in my story '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots'. Please read that story first, otherwise this might not make much sense.**

**Anyway, here's the first entry, by I-am-Cashmere-the-victor. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.S. I'm not including songs for these entries.**

* * *

**The 51st Annual Hunger Games (I-am-Cashmere-the-victor's version)**

**Toby Denham (17), District 10 Male**

* * *

_Sixty….fifty-nine….fifty-eight…._

The first thing I notice when I enter the arena is how dark it is. It's as dark and silent as night. And where's the cornucopia? All I can see is darkness. I don't hear anything at all either. What is going on?

Then my question is immediately answered. We tributes are instantly blinded by a multi-colored light. When I can see again, I see several large disco balls hanging from the ceiling. Streamers are draped across the ceiling, and balloons hang randomly in nooks and crannies. The cornucopia is bright pink and purple with random patches of blue and green and yellow here and there. I think we are in a theatre for the arena. A couple of hidden speakers play loud "music", or what I think sounds more like a bunch of cats getting tortured while a couple of two year olds throw temper tantrums and bang on something metallic.

_Forty-three…forty-two….forty-one….._

I look around. I'm standing next to the sixteen-year-old girl from District 3 and the tiny boy from Eleven. The nearest Career, the savage girl from District 4 who got an impressive ten in training, is three tributes away. It'll be a wonder if the girls from Districts 7 and 8 who are standing near her will make it out of the bloodbath. My district partner, Ira, stands near the boy from Three and girl from Twelve. I hope she'll survive. Ira is fourteen, and reminds me of my little sister Gwen. I hope I can return to her. I love Gwen with all my heart.

I look toward the cornucopia. The thing nearest to me is an empty canteen bottle, and a coil of wire. The coil of wire could be used to with sticks and rope to make a trap, though I doubt you would find sticks in a theatre. I look at the cornucopia. There is a pink backpack and a short sword that is near me. Perhaps I could get that.

_Thirty-one…thirty… Twenty-nine…_

I look around, trying to find my allies Becka (a pretty, tall, seventeen-year-old girl from District 9) and Yew (a nice, quick, slender, fourteen-year-old boy from Seven). Becka is standing next to the girl from One and boy from Eight. Yew stands near me, next to Becka's district partner, Rendal. Yew catches my eye and winks at me. I smile back. The boy from Four, who I think is called Carp, glares at me. I can't help but glare back.

I glance at the clock. _Oh no, only twelve seconds left!_ I quickly look around one last time. Becka catches my eye and manages to smile sadly at me, motioning towards the girl from One. I feel a surge of sympathy for her. She will probably not be one of those lucky ones who escape the bloodbath. Poor Becka.

_Three…two…one!_

As soon as the buzzer sounds, all of Hades breaks loose. I sprint to the cornucopia, scooping up the canteen and the coil of wire as I go. I grab the backpack and the short sword. I nearly trip over the girls from Districts 3 and 5 who are both wrestling over a backpack. I hear the whiz of a knife flying my way and duck. The knife flies past me and accidentally nails the boy from Two (who is fighting a large boy from either Five or Eight) between the shoulder blades.

"Shimmer! What was that for?" the boy calls out. Then his opponent clubs him in the head. The boy kicks the boy from District 2 in the head and flees.

"Toby! Toby!" I hear someone call out. I turn and see Becka, running toward me with a neon orange backpack and some rope. She grins at me.

"Hey Toby. Let's flee now." She states simply.

I frown.

"Where's Yew?" I ask.

Becka frowns.

"Over there," She sighs. I look at where she points. A slender and pale body lies face-down on the wooden floor in a puddle of blood. An axe is stuck in his back. I wince.

"He….he died?" I ask. It couldn't be true, but Becka nods.

"That stupid girl from Four did that."

"Talk about that later," I say. "Come on!"

And then we flee the scene, nearly stumbling over the dead body of the district eight girl. Poor kid. And then we are off the stage.

"We're free…for now," I breathe.

And then the cannons sound.

BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!... On and on until eleven have fired. Eleven cannons.

I think I might, just might, have a chance in these Games.

* * *

**Toby's Games lasted nine days, with nothing happening to him and Becka on the first three days. Then on the fourth day, they accidentally stumbled onto the Career camp. Toby's arm was injured and Becka was killed by the girl from District 2. Toby spent the rest of the day in pain. **

**Then on the morning of the fifth day, Toby's parents, who were remarkably well off for those in District Ten, donated enough money to allow Toby's mentor Fernando to send him some painkillers and antiseptic wash. Toby then washed out the wound with antiseptic wash and bandaged his arm with some bandages in his backpack. **

**On the sixth day, the Career turned on each other, with the boy from One surviving by running away early in the fight. Carp also survived the fight between the rest of the careers with only two bruises on his shin and a light cut by a sickle on his arm.**

** On the seventh day, the boy from Three met his end at the hands of Carp. **

**On the eighth day, the boy from District 1 killed the boy from Six before facing Carp in a long and bloody (and entertaining and action-packed in the eyes of the Capitol) battle in which Carp was defeated (and killed) in the end. **

**The boy from One, the girl from Five and Toby were then forced onto the main stage where the cornucopia was in the centre of a bunch of party animal mutts. Toby then shoved the girl from District 5 off the edge of the stage where she was killed by the party animal mutts, and then Toby and the and the boy from One (who was too injured to be much of a threat) fought for over eight minutes before Toby was crowned victor of the 51st Annual Hunger Games.**

* * *

**A/N: A review for I-am-Cashmere-the-victor, anyone? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Violagirl23's entry. I hope that you enjoy it :)**

**P.S. This one's American English again, I think :)**

* * *

**The 51st Annual Hunger Games (Violagirl23's version)**

**Toby Denham (17), District 10 Male**

* * *

When I open my eyes and see the light of dawn, I get up, excited to see Sammie, and Aisha, my sisters. But then my eyes register the trees, numerous spider webs and the cloudy sky. This is not District Ten, with its plains and hot sun.

No, this is the arena of the 51st Hunger Games.

I have been in the arena for seven days, and will never come out.

Not a very optimistic thought, but true. In an arena where only one comes out alive, how will I, Toby Denham, a small seventeen-year-old boy survive? The answer? I won't. Not when there are Careers that have been training their entire life in this arena with me.

With this thought in mind, I awkwardly climb out the willow tree I slept in last night, and start trekking. I have no clue where to go, but I know that wherever I go, I must avoid the Careers. Their camp is in the valley between the two forested mountains of our arena, so I head uphill.

As I walk, I see several spider webs. Some of the webs have have spiders in them, and I involuntarily shiver at the sight of the spider. They are muttations as big as a grown man's hand, with eerie white marks on their black bodies, and a slow, painful, fatal bite. I had unfortunately watched the girl from District 6, Coriander, get bitten on the second day, and the images of her death still haunt my memory.

I shake my head in an effort to stop thinking about Coriander. If I don't stop, I will unwittingly walk into one of the many spider webs, and suffer a death just as painful as hers.

I notice I have reached one of the many streams on the mountain, so I take a minute fill up my water bottle. But halfway through, I feel a tickling on the back of my shoulder, so I turn around to swat what I think is a fly or a wasp away.

But it is not a fly nor a wasp. It is a muttation spider.

Every muscle in my body tenses up in fear. I want to swat the spider away, but I can't. What must Sammie and Aisha be thinking now? Will I die by spider bite? Oh no. I don't want to die. I can't die! I'm only seventeen!

At that moment, the spider tenses up, and leaps off my shoulder and into my water bottle.

The fear coursing though my body turns into irritation. The last thing I need is to lose my only water bottle! I have no clue if the spider's body is venomous, but I don't want to risk drinking water from that bottle. But I don't want to throw it away either, so I (stupidly?) screw up the bottle with the spider inside and hold it in my hands. Then, I start trudging uphill again.

"Could this day get any worse?" I grumble to myself.

But that must have been the wrong thing to think. Because I then hear a pack of five or six people running. I turn around and see all six Careers running at full sprint to me.

_Oh, great._

I can't outrun them, so I do the next best thing. I climb a tree, which all the Careers then cluster around.

"Hey, it's another victim!" the boy from District 1 jeers at me.

"Yeah!" his district partner agrees. "Hey kid! Wanna die by knife or spear?"

"How about not at all?" I nervously say. The chances of them taking me up on that suggestion is less than zero, but I want to prolong my inevitable death as long as possible.

The Careers laugh, just as I expected.

But what I don't expect is for both of the tributes from District 1, both of whom scored nines to climb my tree. Fully armed with lethal weapons.

I scream and start panicking. I can't die! I have no clue how to stop the Careers' pursuit, so I throw my water bottle at them, in a weak attempt to stop them.

The bottle doesn't fall on them, of course. It instead pops open about ten branches above their heads, and douses them in water.

The girl looks doubly as murderous, but the boy just laughs and says "Look Splendor. He's trying to drown us! Pathetic!"

Splendor rolls her eyes, and is about to respond, but inexplicably starts screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

I recoil at her screams, stupidly wondering if this is some method of Career torture.

But then I see the black spider on Splendor's shoulder, and I understand why she is screaming.

However, her district partner doesn't, and starts shaking her, and demanding why she is acting like this.

But the spider then bites him, and he starts screaming louder than Splendor, if that's possible.

The other careers, the tributes from Two, the girl from Four and the boy from Seven run away from my tree, obviously fearing they will suffer the same fate as their former allies.

In the chaos, I jump out of the tree, feeling strengthened and euphoric.

I, Toby Denham, just killed two Careers. The odds were stacked against me, but I beat them.

With my spiders, I will win these Games.

* * *

**After his encounter with the careers, Toby captured two more spiders in his water bottle, then made a smokey fire the next day to attract the remaining Careers. The Careers came, and Toby set the spiders on them, causing all of the Careers to die, except the girl from Two. Then Toby, the girl from Two, and the boy from Nine were the only ones left. District 2 killed District 9, leaving only one person in the way of victory for Toby. In the final showdown, Toby dropped five spider muttations on District 2, ensuring his victory and giving the Capitol audience a gruesome death to watch. To this day, Toby is known in the Capitol as "Spider-Man Denham". But he prefers Toby, because the name Spider-Man reminds him of the arena.**

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this, feel free to review for Violagirl23 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(My)A/N: Here's Ways' chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**(Ways')A/N:Hey guys this is my contest entry for 75 Games, 75 victors, 75 Oneshots. Of course you know that if you're reading this… Alright guys I think I'm really gonna enjoy this, I've been rising in my experiences as a writer so this'll be a fun and interesting challenge. I remember my first fanfiction… it was a Phineas and Ferb fic kinda a fail :P. But ya other info you need to know is that I have 2 Hunger Games related Fanfics titled 'It's Only A Game' which is a massive crossover between the HG and a bunch of Video Games and another one where I speculate what would happen if Prim went in the Hunger Games. Other than that ya! This is my oneshot and author Ways is here to write it so let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy and neither does Gamemaker97.**

* * *

**The 51st Annual Hunger Games (Ways' version)**

**Toby Denham (17), District 10 Male**

* * *

_Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd's be ever in your favor! Ya right! I hate this living Hell Hole. I have no idea what these people want from me! I was thrown out on the streets as a young boy and forced to live on my own. This of course pushed me into a life of crime back in District 10 from stealing food, to trespassing, to vandalism. I've done it all._

_When I was reaped for the 51__st A__nnual Hunger Games, I was as surprised as anyone else. No one shed a single tear during my departure and a select few people laughed and visited me just to mock me and praise that the streets of Ten would be rid of me and my horrid acts. Now I work in a frozen tundra far away from the streets I used to call home, if you'd even consider them a home..._

I sigh lifting yet another piece of ice. This is quite easy for me though. Despite living on the streets of District 10 I have managed to maintain a bulky figure. Due to my extreme physical strength many including Caesar Flickerman have called me the behemoth. Caesar is the only one who has said it light-heartedly and has actually made me feel good about it.

If you must know how the games have been going for at least two weeks. The girl from District 12, the Careers of District 2, and I have been braving this frozen wasteland they call an arena until the final six. The cornucopia was brutal as it always was but I managed to walk away with 5 throwing knives, a broad sword, food that had become a couple of crumbs nearly an hour ago and lastly a sleeping bag. I have killed four children during these games, further extending my list of crimes. Lisa Miller, my district partner, will be missed despite the fact I killed her myself.

I firmly position the final column of ice in the snow of this cave. Taking a look at my masterpiece I smile, "Not bad, Toby. Not bad…" I smile and reach for the torn piece of wood next to me. I walk outside my cave and set it up above the hollow opening. Looking up at the wood I see it poised on its perch. There scrawled in carnivorously yet eerily on the wood are the words 'Toby's den.'

Pleased with myself I walk into the cave and go straight for the camera in 'my room' which is a secluded area of the cave that is away from my structure. "Hey there residents of Panem and Gamemakers alike, I have a little proposition for you." I pause hoping that it gathers enough attention. "As all of you know I have been busy formulating a structure in what some of the tributes will soon know as Toby's den. Well I've worked really hard on this and wish for the company of my 'friends.' So please send Ms. Dandelion Marsh, those irritable Careers of District 2, or both! I don't really care. Just don't hurt them, I'll be doing that myself. I'm winning this thing and am heading out of the arena bringing pride back to District 10. I promise you that this'll be a finale you won't forget." I then smirk at the camera and give it a little salute.

Striding off I take my belt with the knives in it and my sword away with me knowing that the final hours of the games have dawned upon us. Positioning myself directly in front of the ice I see myself multiply in the hundreds of ice shards around the room. _Perfect._

Not even an hour has passed when I begin to hear the voices echo through the cave. "Well now, Behemoth!" A male voice taunts, "I've been looking all over for you! Nice job letting us know exactly where you were with those footprints!"

"Don't underestimate him, Bartholomew," A shrill female voice inquires. "He could be anywhere now."

"Oh relax, Cassandra," The arrogant Bartholomew remarked. "It's not like an outlandish tribute could win, and District Ten too. He wishes."

"How do we know it's not Dandelion?" She asks him.

"There he is now!" He yells, a huge crash following.

"Are you just that stupid?" I ask the boy who has just destroyed one of my many mirrors.

"What?" He asks, "What the hell!"

I laugh. "What's wrong Bartholomew? Can't catch an outlandish tribute like me go on; there are millions of me throughout the room."

"Cassandra! Split up and find The Behemoth." He commands his district partner.

"But Bar-" She stammers.

"Don't 'but Bar' me, get to it Cassie!" He scolds.

"Fine, but you gotta catch me first!" I say and run from my position each of my 'doubles' running off in completely different directions as well.

The smashing then begins as the two Careers begin thrashing through each and every mirror. I flank the left assuming that's where Cassandra had gone, honing in on my first target. After a couple of minutes some of the smashing stops, and I fear that Cassandra had figured it out. "Bartholomew!" She cries. I make it so that none of my reflections are seen as I am now within range of my opponent. "He's tricking us! He's using these false impressions of himself to lure us away from each other!"

I've had about enough of her. I stand five meters away from her now hurling my knife through the air right into her neck before she can even cry out. The deafening cannon shot then rings out through the cave shaking things a little. "Nice one Cassie! Way to go!" He yells.

_Idiot. _I let out a sadistic laugh. "Bartholomew you fool…" I grin into the mirrors scaring the wits out of him.

"Toby?!" He yelps. "Bastard! I'll kill you where you stand!"

"If you're so confident come and find me." I laugh.

"With Pleasure!" He yells enraged by the death of his close friend.

I toy with the boy and begin to run semi-aimlessly yet avoiding the sounds of the many crashes that he trails with him. "WHERE ARE YOU!" He screams

Still running I grin, "Ouch, Bartholomew. That's quite a temper you got there. I'd suggest seeing a specialist about that!"

"Bastard!" He yells and continues running and smashing about, completely obliterating all my hard work.

"Oh, you're a potty mouth too." I sigh looking into the glass with pseudo regret. "Seriously dude, you've got a lot of problems."

"Shut up!" He screams once again but this time continues. "Is this some kind of game to you? A joke?"

"I see it as a game of fox and hound." I tell him. I then spot him smirking.

"Only you're the hound and I am the fox." He tells me.

I quickly change positions and am running out of his field of vision, "You're quite right about that Bartholomew. But there's only one question."

"Oh and what's that?" He asks.

I charge at him and quickly plunge my sword into his back, the cannon sounds and I smirk. "Which is which?"

I smile and stroll away from the cave knowing that they'll drag Dandelion and I together. And I know for a fact I'll be ready.

* * *

**Toby then went outside and braved the harsh blizzard that led him back to the cornucopia where him and Dandelion had quite a rumble. But in the end The Behemoth won over the frail shadow of a girl earning Toby a place with his fellow victors, and freeing him from his life of crime and poverty. Though wanting revenge on those who did him wrong the Games taught him that the one with the combination of superior brain and brawn will always win.**

* * *

**(Ways')A/N: Well thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and now I'm turning it back over to Gamemaker97 and his 49 other games he has for us. Keep calm and wait for 11/22/2013. Ways out!**

* * *

**(My) A/N: A review for Ways, anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's mangesboy01's chapter, and yes, it's in American English. I hope that you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**51st Annual Hunger Games (mangesboy01's version)**

**Toby Denham (17), District 10 Male**

* * *

The cool breeze carries through my coarse hair, blowing strands of my copper hair away from my dry face. As my eyes adjust to scenery around me, I cannot help but wonder how this happened. How was I, Toby Denham, chosen to participate in the 51st Annual Hunger Games?

It seems like just yesterday that I was back in District 10, herding cattle with my parents. We have done it for decades so why stop now? Herding seems to come natural to my family as it does in many others in District 10. Tears almost strike my eyes as I remember the jingling and banging of bells along the mooing and bellowing of the cows. I just want to this to be over. I just want to be home. _Oh, how I miss it._

I would have never imagined going into the arena, due to me never having to take tesserae, but from the way it looks the odds were never truly in my favor.

"Happy 51st Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

As the famous catch phrase pierces the air, I finally get the chance to scan my surroundings. As far as I can see lies prairies, skeleton like gold grass mixed in with occasional clay dirt and rocky terrain. It is plain but utterly beautiful. I guess the Capitol decided to keep this year rather boring due to it coming behind a Quarter Quell. Last year's arena was breathtaking and filled with many things that would literally astound you. Almost everything was poisonous, from the plump fruit to the vivacious flowers that sprinkled the ground. I have no idea how that boy Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 managed to survive. Then again he was smart, and the whole force field trick was classic. I still cannot believe that he out smarted that girl from 1 by using her own axe to kill her. I bet the Capitol was not expecting that in the showdown.

I watch as the clock ticks down leaving me thirty seconds until the slaughtering starts. As the number dwindles, my eyes focus on the cornucopia, a huge brass horn that seems to be camouflaged into the arena. The rim is filled to the top with supplies two of which I desire greatly. I focus my eyes in on my two desires, a sword and a large tan pack. The pack will be well camouflaged in this arena and it will also keep my alive for the grueling number of days to come, and the sword, considering I scored an eight in training by demonstrating my skill with it, could help me in a fight against the Careers.

The Careers this year consist of both from Districts 1 and 2 along with the boy from Four and the girl from District 7. Never have I seen a tribute throw an axe with such accuracy like that girl from Seven does. I believe her name is Vine, which I find even more intimidating. In training, the girl never missed her target and she out scored the other Careers and was the only tribute in this year's games to score a ten in training. I do not know how that is going to pan out with her alliance considering most of them only scored a nine.

Ten seconds left until I have to make a dash for the cornucopia. My mentor, Fernando, instructed me not to but if I want to survive, I need supplies and from judging my surroundings, it looks like this year there is not going to be an abundance of edible fruits and plants.

5

I need to ready myself.

4

I get in and get out.

3

Only kill in defense, I am no bloodthirsty monster.

2

Avoid the Careers

1

Run!

I leap off my pedestal, dashing through the sea of gold grass. The grass seems to be entangling many and slowing down others. I push my way through the waist high weeds and finally reach the cornucopia. Right as I arrive at the Cornucopia so does the girl from District 7. Damn, she's here too! I make a panicked dash for the bag and sword but not before, she is hurling an axe in my direction. I leap out of its path, causing it to wedge in the back of a boy, who I believe to be from District 8. I scurry up to my feet preparing myself for the confrontation with the deranged axe thrower but it seems she has her hands busy with the girl from District 3.

As I make my way back over to the sword and bag, I have to leap over the dead body of the boy from District 6, who I am guessing was the first to die in the bloodbath. I wonder who killed him. I keep on moving through the bloodbath, avoiding the other tributes, who are either fighting with each other or searching for supplies. When I finally reach the sword and pack, I let out a sigh of relief. I got it! Now all I need to do is get out of dodge. But before I get the chance to flee the bloodbath, the ground starts to shake, nearly causing me to crash to the dirt. What is going on? Is this some sort of Gamemaker trap? Along with the shaking of the ground comes a sound that seems to be getting closer. As I listen I recognize the sound or at least I think I do.

As I look around, I see that many of the other tributes are all standing still. I think everyone is in shock even the Careers, who have trained for this, seem to have stopped killing. It seems that everyone is looking forward into the shimmering blades of gold, waiting for what is about to happen next.

As the blazing sound gets closer, I am positive that I have heard the sound before. It sounds almost like a stampede of cattle. We have stampede back home but only if something spooks the cattle. The best thing to do is to get out of dodge because if you do not expect to be trampled. A stampede! This is a stampede! I need to find cover! I turn just in time to see the first mutt come crashing through the tall grass. Without thinking, I dart forward to the safety of the cornucopia. The girl from District 7 and the boy from Two catch on to my idea and do the same.

As I make it to the cornucopia, more mutts, which are the size of buffaloes and are covered in black matted fur, are now spreading across the field and trampling over the unlucky tributes who were too far out to seek shelter. I listen to the hoofs shuffling and the bones underneath them breaking. I hear the bloodthirsty squeals of girls and the cries of boys as they breathe their last breaths. I can barely believe the sight in front of me as I watch mutt after mutt stomp by.

I hug the wall tighter as more mutts flood on to the prairie. I have never seen a stampede last so long before surely this is unnatural. I glance over to my left to see the girl from District 7 hugging the wall just as tightly as I am. She has an axe in one hand and a pack in another. I know that as soon as the stampede stops I need to get out of dodge because she will not shy from wedging that axe of hers in my neck.

As the stampede passes through its only then that, I realize the true damage that has been done. The supplies are ripped to shreds along with many tributes. Most of the crates are flattened and the supplies in them lost. I scan the ground, baffled by the sight of so many bodies. There has to be at least twelve dead or even more.

My heart stops as I realize the threat that was only a few feet from me before. I have forgotten about the girl from District 7. I look at her just in time to see the axe hurdling my way. I duck, which causes the axe to ricochet against the cornucopia. That was close, to close, I have to get out of here now!

I flee from the cornucopia and into the tall grass getting as far as I can from the girl from District 7 and the remaining tributes of the Career pack. I only stop running when I hear the first canon echo through the air.

One…two…three…all the way to fourteen. More than half of us are dead already. More than half of us trampled my savage beast the size of buffaloes. _And I thought this year's games would be boring._

As I straddle through the grass, I clench my sword tightly, this sword is my only source of protection but sadly, I still feel it is not enough. After watching kids being trampled to death by ravenous beasts, I feel the only thing my sword would do is piss them off.

* * *

**After fourteen deaths on the first day, three of them being Careers. Toby continued walking through the lake of golden grass avoiding the Career pack, which consisted of both from District 2 and the girl from District 7. He only stopped when he found a dried oasis, which he barely got any water from. After seven days of walking around Toby finally ran into his first tribute, the boy from District 11. The battle didn't last long considering all the boy had was a dull knife compared to Toby's razor-sharp sword. The games lasted four more days after that for a total of fourteen days in the arena. On the fourteenth day, the Gamemakers set the prairie on fire, an incentive they use in almost every game in order to bring the tributes together. The fire killed three of the remaining five tributes including Vine, the girl from 7. The final battle resulted in Toby against the boy from District 2, who also scored an eight in training. The battle was long and both boys suffered severe injuries. The battle finally ended when Toby slashed the boy across the stomach spilling his insides out on to the arena, leaving Toby Denham of District 10 to become victor of the 51st Annual Hunger Games.**

* * *

**A/N: If you want more of mangesboy01, then I'd have to recommend his story 'Riley's Choice'. Read it. Also, I'm sure that they'd appreciate a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's richards25's chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**The 51st Annual Hunger Games (richards25's version)**

**Toby Denham (17), District 10 Male**

* * *

The tube feels close around me, like it's trapping me inside. It feels like there isn't enough air inside it, like each breath is a struggle. I feel sweat beginning to form and the panic rise up within, but I fight the urge to scream, to push against the walls, to fight to be free, because I know it will be in vain. I am being taken up, regardless of what I feel.

The launch tube rises me up towards the light, forcing me closer and closer towards it. Against my will. I thought I would be relieved, to be free from this tunnel, but the crushing feeling intensifies. The light makes it worse. For the light is so bright and is everything I am dreading right now. I would rather be kept, enclosed in that tube, fighting for air, that be exposed to what is outside.

The Hunger Games.

And each inch I rise is another closer to the games, and my death. For in reality, I won't win. I will try, because I have promised. I promised those who I care about, but my rational side prepares me for the worse, no matter how hard I fight.

I finally reach the light, and it consumes me. The switch from darkness to light temporarily blinds my eyes. It takes me a few seconds to adjust my eyes, and I desperately try to take in the area around me.

This year's arena is a beautiful golden city. The buildings are tall and proud, and are lavishly decorated. The streets are golden, with lush trees and fountains everywhere.

Then the lights flick out and the whole arena is plunged into darkness. A tribute's young cry rises up next to me, but is soon drowned out by a low rumble that shakes the arena.

In the darkness, without your eyes, everything sounds so much clearer. So much louder and defined in the darkness. I realise the arena is collapsing.

I can hear the deep sound of the buildings falling, one after the other, after the other. The rumbling intensifies for a few seconds, then drops, giving the impression that is ending, but is soon joined by another rumble. And for what feels like a lifetime in the darkness, the sound continues. It echoes around the area and surrounds us.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it left, the light was restored. They result shocks me. All around me is rubble, as far as I can see, is piles and piles of rubble. The ash rises in the air away from us, but encroaches around our feet.

I feels like I am waking up from a dream, that the golden city was the dream land. The perfection was just from my mind, somewhere peaceful, away from harm. Now I am awaking to the real world. It's like I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow, and click by my ears, to find the sound is so quiet. It's messed with my hearing. I look at the rest of the tributes.

Everyone is covered in ash, smeared across their faces, their pristine outfits dirtied. Its like we are from some apocalypse, and the Games haven't begun.

I look forward towards the cornucopia to find it missing, and instead there is a large pile of rubble.

The cornucopia is gone. We're on our own.

The cries of the others start to be picked up by my ears. The young girl next to me is crying, from Seven I think. The Careers are shouting in outrage, the boy from Four shaking in anger.

Although a new thought comes to me. Although we are at a disadvantage, so are the Careers. They no longer have their weapons or any food to survive. I am sure we are better suited to this than they are. What do they know about hunger?

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the 51st Annual Hunger Games Begin!" The voice over echoes across the arena.

The countdown starts, and everyone shifts around.

Right now, no one is sure what to do, with no cornucopia we don't know what to do. I plan to get away as quickly as I can, then see what I can do from there.

"Right, just pick a tribute to kill. Then do not let them get away." The male from Four shouts. "This one is mine."

To my horror, he points to the little girl from Seven, the youngest in the games. Her crying becomes more hysterical. He fixes himself towards her, and prepares to run. To worst thing is that she drops to her knees and just cries, already given up. I have to look away. I then notice the Careers start to pick who they will kill.

I notice the girl from District 1 point at my partner Angus. I smirk to myself, let see her try to catch her. Angus is sassy and quick.

"Lets see you try, bitch!" Angus cries, giving her the finger and proving my point. She has always been a trouble maker, but a fast one.

To my relief none of the Careers have picked me out as a target, being an average tribute is working in favour.

I look back to the timer, twenty seconds to go.

I decided I will just turn around and run, get away as fast as I can.

With ten seconds to go, everyone has braced themselves to do what is needed for survival. With one last glance I see everyone but the careers facing outwards, ready to run.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The gong sounds and I run.

* * *

**The bloodbath saw the end of four tributes. Two careers failed to get their catch. Angus escaped, but the girl from Seven didn't. Toby spent the first two days wondering around, seeing if anything survived the destruction. Nothing did. The deaths were slow to being with, until the tributes started to create their own weapons. Toby managed to tie a sharp rock to a metal pole, making a spear.**

**The Careers managed to take down six more tributes with their makeshift weapons, bringing the total down to 14 before they split up. Three died in the fight, reducing the numbers to 11. An early feast was called, as survival was poor. Two more Careers died, along with three more. The Capitol enjoyed this desperate feast. Toby snagged a bag from the feast before Angus was killed by the girl from One. Toby avenged her. Six left.**

**When the numbers reduced to five the Gamemakers brought the tributes together. Toby, the boys from Three, Four and Seven as well as the girl from District 11. The allied boys from Districts 3 and 7 attacked the boy from Four, but were defeated, although he was injured. Meanwhile, Toby defeated the girl from District 11 as a result of her lack of weapons. The arena was down to two; only the boys from Ten and Four remained.**

**In the fight that followed, the injury that the boy from District 4 had obtained was enough to give Toby the edge and victory in the 51st Annual Hunger Games.**

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sure that richards25 would appreciate a review :) Plus, I have to recommend his story, 'Joy of the Games'. It's a good read. **

**Plus, if you haven't already, here's a reminder to take a look at my story '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots', the story for which these oneshots were created.**

**Thanks again,**

**GM97 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the first of the non-winning entries for the second competition in "75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots", written by RealFiction :)**

**P.S. As with most of these competition entries, this is in American English.**

* * *

**The 69****th ****Annual Hunger Games (RealFiction's verson)**

**Remus Knox (18), District 2 Male**

* * *

There are only three of us left. My district partner Savannah and a victor's grandson Jet from District 1.

All three of us are standing in something like a circle prepared for a double fight from both sides.

A few minutes ago there was a snow storm around the cornucopia, where we stand right now. But the Gamemakers stopped it for us. They know a big fight is coming and they don't want to disturb us.

"I suppose our alliance is already broken," Jet says.

We all look at each other.

"It was the moment Remus left us." This time it's Savannah breaking the silence.

I already can see how the people in the Capitol bet for this fight. Who will die first, who will win, which district will have a victor, who will get the most kills, which weapon are we going to use, how long will it take to kill us. But I have a more important thing to do.

All three of us are in a good physical condition. We had an alliance which was one of the strongest in the history of the games. We had so many sponsors, actually every day we had sponsor gifts and they were one of the most expensive ones I've seen in the Games. We ruled it, really. The tributes from the poorer districts didn't stand any chance this year.

But then I left the alliance. While I was on guard that night and just left taking weapons, food and water with me. It was too dangerous staying with them in one tent. And I am not a fool.

Three Careers. If we had volunteered in different years we would have been the victors for sure.

Such a waste.

Savannah is armed with a sword and maybe a few knives under her coat, I'm not sure. She is more dangerous than Jet. Jet isn't a bad fighter, but he is nothing compared to us two with Savannah.

He's also armed with a sword and a spear on his back.

I'm armed with my sword but I also have an axe behind my back.

Then the fight begins. Jet tries to attack me, Savannah attacks Jet. I decide to attack Savannah.

The fight is very interesting. Three high skilled fighters with very different styles of fighting. I haven't thought that Jet is so good. I think he hurt Savannah because she ducks holding her belly with her left hand.

Suddenly she holds a knife and is already throwing it towards Jet. He never has the time to react. The knife hits him somewhere near the heart. He falls on his back and makes a blood trace in the snow. It doesn't take long and his cannon breaks the silence. This year, District 2 is going to have a victor.

That went fast. Savannah always knows where to hit.

"So, I guess it's up to you and me, Rem," Savannah says. She uses my nickname. Just like before the Games.

"I guess it is."

"You really want this, don't you?"

"As if you don't want it."

"Oh, I do."

"Then Savannah, we're more alike than we would like to be."

With these words the fight begins. I know Savannah from home. We trained together. We've never been really good friends but we know each other. I know her fighting style, her weaknesses and she knows mine. A fair fight, some would say.

She's very skilled but with the time I can see her getting tired. She doesn't have the stamina I have.

By the time my arms get tired of slashing the sword I have no idea for how long we've fought. Maybe 5 minutes maybe half an hour. I'm sweating but I'm feeling cold outside.

Slowly but surely we both get little injuries. After some time I manage to slash her fighting arm, the right one. From that moment she has to fight with her left. Now it's much easier for me.

Although we are taught to fight with both arms everyone has a favored arm, one arm is always stronger than the other.

I manage to disarm her. Her sword lands a few meters behind us. I go closer to her and prepare myself to stab her in the heart, to make it fast. In the moment I slash my axe into her chest near her heart I feel pain in my right leg.

I look down to see blood streaming down to the snow and knife coming out of my leg. I fall backwards and I try not to cry out.

Careers never cry.

I look up to see that Savannah is unconscious. But still she isn't dead. And if I don't manage to kill her before I bleed out she may win.

I have to kill her. But I'm so tired, my whole body hurts. My muscles don't obey. I close my eyes for a while and think a little bit. For the first time I ask myself if winning is worth it all. I have no one at home waiting for me.

My dad is a Peacekeeper in another district and I suppose he is watching me right now.

What does he think? After thirteen years does he even recognize me? Does he even want me to win?

Why are there games? They only take something from you, never give you anything. You waste your childhood with training, just to volunteer. Then you act like a fool in the Capitol and lose every last piece of innocent you got left in the arena. And if you really have to lose it all, you lose your life and everyone forgets about you.

They take everything from you. Did they take everything from me?

No. They couldn't take my will of life.

Despite the hurt, the bleeding, the cold, the weakness, I somehow manage to take the knife she had slashed into my leg, stand up on my other leg, jump on one leg to get to her and cut her neck. A canon booms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the victor of the Sixty-Ninth Annual Hunger Games- Remus Knox from District Two!" I hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith and realize I did it.

I try to stand on my feet with my head held high.

* * *

**A/N: A review for RealFiction, anyone? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Here's Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin's entry for the second competition :)**

******I think I should mention that this chapter was based on the song******** '****King For a Day' by ****************Pierce the Veil Feat. Kellin Quinn :)**

******P.S. I don't know why I bother to mention this is American English. Nearly all the chapters are.**

* * *

**The 69th Annual Hunger Games**

**Soren Sarutobi (18), District 1 Male**

* * *

"The Career Alliance for the 69th Hunger Games ends now."

Opal's words send shivers down my spine, even though I've expected them for about a week. It's been two weeks since we've been launched into an arena of trenches and landmines, and a week since the girl from Eleven ambushed us. While I did kill the girl from Eleven, the attack left Opal's District partner dead and my district partner, Pomponia, injured.

In my head, I count how many of us our left - Me, Pomponia, Opal from Two, the duo from District 4, the boy from District 5, the girl from Eight, and the boy from District 9. Eight more until one of us can go home.

As the duo from District 4 trudges away from us, Opal turns to me and Pomponia. Pomponia's injuries from the ambush are festering, and blood poisoning is starting to set in. The odds aren't in her favor, and with the look Opal is giving me, it looks like the odds won't be in my favor as well.

"You get Pompie. She is dead weight to us, pretty-boy," Opal says icily before she spits onto me. Without another word, Opal picks up her sword and storms off. With a sigh, I run my fingers through my filthy, matted hair. Like many residents of District 1, I have vibrant, blonde hair, but it has dulled to an unwashed, dirty blonde, just like how my optimism of getting out alive has dimmed within a span of a few moments.

* * *

That evening, as Pomponia rests, trying to fight off blood poisoning and infection, I contemplate how we got into this mess. Although we were trained, neither of us wanted to go into the Games. However, circumstances forced us here - Pomponia Volunteered to try and get a better life for herself and her sister, as they are going through hard times financially. I Volunteered to save my girlfriend's brother, as he's the only family she has left. If I die... Well, I don't want to think about it right now.

But, I do think about what will happen if - no, when - I die here. My girlfriend will be heartbroken, and so will my two sixteen-year old brothers. They wouldn't be able to move on from my death. I'm that close to my brothers and my girlfriend.

Just as it starts to rain, I begin to cry. I'm filthy, hungry, approaching death's door, and homesick for District 1. I wish the entire two weeks of my Games were just a bad dream, and I will wake up at home, hang out with my brothers, and hug my girlfriend, just like any other day.

Then, the beeping snaps me back into reality. A parachute lands at my feet. Like an excited child on Parcel Day, I open up my box, eager and curious as to what I got. But, what greets me isn't anything I really need at this moment. It's not food, and it's not medicine for Pomponia. It's not even a bar of soap I can use to clean myself up.

Instead, it's a weapon. A double-bladed, halberd axe, to be precise. I've used one during the training sessions before the Games, but I've used knives during the duration of the Games. Picking up the axe, I study it. It's lightweight, and the two axe heads look deadly. In this stage of the Games, a Sponsor must have paid a pretty penny for it. The axe doesn't look as expensive as Finnick Odair's trident from four years ago, but I'm guessing it still ranks up there as one of the most expensive Sponsor Gifts.

As I kneel down and put the axe in my large backpack, I hear a thump, and then a cry of anguish - Pomponia has fallen off of the supply crates she was resting on. My guess is that she wanted to see what was in the parachute, and when she got up, her legs gave way, as the gashes in her legs are too infected to support her.

"Pomponia!" I shout as I run over to her. Kneeling down, I prop Pomponia up against the wall of the trench we are in.

"I'm done with these messed-up Games. I want to leave this place," Pomponia says weakly.

"I do, too. Have we made the right decisions to Volunteer to do this? Are we justifiably right when we kill off our fellow teenagers on live television?" I ask.

"No..." Pomponia says in almost a whisper, holding back tears. "We did the right thing. I fought to come home so I could feed my family. You fought to save somebody close to you."

I feel new tears form in my eyes again. Pulling my backpack closer with one hand, I wipe my eyes with my other hand.

"What do we do? It's clear that the odds are not in our favor," I ask.

"Do you know... How to make it stop?" Pomponia asks me. "I just want the infection and the blood poisoning to end. I want all of the death to end. I just want to go home."

I rummage through my pack, until I find the hunting knife I scored during the Bloodbath.

"I can sing you a lullaby," I offer. "I have this book back home, and it's filled with lots of songs that were made before Panem was created. My brothers and I spent entire afternoons reading it, so I know a lot of songs."

Pomponia sniffs.

"O-okay," Pomponia stutters out. I take a deep breath, and I begin to sing. The song I picked isn't the happiest or most reassuring song for a lullaby, but it suits our situation. As I sing, Pomponia struggles to keep her eyes open, a clear sign that she is about to die of the infections ravaging her body.

"_Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls. And, if the... The..._" I stutter out before I begin to cry again. "Pomponia, I'm sorry! This is the only way I can put you out of your misery, and there's no other choice!"

I plunge the knife into Pomponia's chest, and pull it out a split second afterward as her cannon fires. As the hovercraft takes Pomponia's body away, I find myself singing a very sad and haunting part of the lullaby.

"_Hail Mary... Forgive me... Blood for blood, hearts beating..._" I sing to myself as the rain pours all around me, obscuring the picture of Pomponia being projected into the sky.

If Pomponia couldn't come home to District 1 alive, I will make sure that I will return to District 1 in her place.

* * *

**A few minutes after the pictures of the day's dead tributes were projected into the sky, the Gamemakers announced that a feast would take place at the cornucopia the next day, in order to bring the remaining six Tributes (Soren, Opal, the duo from District 4, the boy from District 5, and the girl from Eight) together for a finale.**

**As the arena was based off of the trenches of World War I, Soren left for the feast early to allow himself more time to navigate through the trenches and deep mud puddles that marked the arena. Although he was one of the last to arrive at the cornucopia, Soren arrived in the nick of time - the Gamemakers had set off landmines, which killed the tributes from Districts 8 and 5. Soren also arrived just in time to see the duo from Four run off with the only backpack available at the Feast.**

**Giving chase, Soren and Opal chased the duo from Four to a bunker, where the girl from District 4 fought Opal for control for the backpack. As Opal and the District 4 Female fought, Soren used his axe to decapitate the District 4 Male. Since Opal and the District 4 Female were preoccupied with their fight, Soren used this opportunity to throw his axe into the head of the District 4 Female and to slit Opal's throat with his knife, securing his victory.**

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this chapter, please review! I'm sure Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin would appreciate it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's WeeMadArthur's competition entry for the second competition. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did.**

* * *

**The 69th Annual Hunger Games (WeeMadArthur's version)**

**Monet Cassius (17), District 2 Female**

* * *

I take a deep breath calming myself as darkness engulfs me. I close my eyes relishing the darkness, it allows my brain to clear as I run over my plan, the plan I have kept quiet to everyone but my mentor Lyme. Slowly and a little jerkily I feel my platform rise up and into the arena.

I open my eyes when light pierces my eyelids, I'm in the arena. Although a minute isn't that long, it feels like a lifetime as I look around. The scenery that greets me is like nothing I have ever seen before, everything around seems to be shades of reds and browns the whole arena is made of rock including the cornucopia which is just a long arch with parcels and packs huddled under it.

After careful inspection I realise we are on a plateau and when I crane my neck around I can make out a steep slope leading down to a red dirt floor with the odd spindly tree. What I find shocking though are the rocks on the ground. Huge pointy rocks rise as high as the plateau and dominate the landscape. There are hundreds of them in fact the ground below the plateau seems to be maze of rocks, this will provide narrow higgledy piggledy paths which will make easy escape routes.

I give my fellow tributes a glance, my district partner is directly opposite me through the arch, and the other careers are scattered about. Either side of me I have the little boy from Eight who is trembling all over his wide eyes fixed on me, he clearly knows what is going to happen once the countdown reaches zero. On my other side is the boy from ten who had got the best score from the outer districts, his gaze is firmly on the cornucopia. I'll have to keep my eye out for him, I remember from training he is fast.

_10, 9, 8…_

I take a deep breath and find what I am looking for, my weapon, a crossbow which is leaning against a big pack. I tense as my focus zeros in on my weapon as the timer inches towards zero. As soon as the gong sounds I leap into action, I grab a nearby piece of wire and quickly dispose of the little boy from eight in seconds, he is the first to die and my name is the first on the kill board. I don't hesitate though and sprint towards my prize. My path goes undisturbed and soon the crossbow is loaded and in my hands hastily I stuff the extra bows into my belt, this is the Hunger Games there is no time to dawdle. As an afterthought I swing the large pack onto my back, this cornucopia will be hard to defend so I need to grab good supplies now.

"MO, I need back up," comes the shout of Julius, my district partner and leader of the careers, I look towards where his voice came from and I see him sparring with the two from Ten. I run in his direction picking up a knife as I go. As I get closer Julius gets the upper hand and he thrusts his sword through the girl's chest, on seeing this her partner turns and runs. I close the gap, and within seconds I have made my second kill.

I pull out the knife from Julius's neck and his body slumps forward. I glance around nobody is looking all either running away or concentrating on their own battle. This only benefits me as it means the remaining careers won't pursue me. Surely this second kill will see me skyrocketing to the top of the leader board and sponsor chart.

I allow myself a smile before jogging down the plateau onto lower ground. After a few looks I know nobody is watching so I carry on running. As I run I allow my thoughts to roam the air is dry and hot making running hard but I refuse to give up I have to put as much space between myself and the plateau as possible, not that I think much about the remaining careers, four were a couple of fifteen year olds, while one were made up of a overconfident girl with little talent and a boy who was all muscle and no brain, without Julius they would be like a headless chickens.

When the sun is high in the sky I allow myself a quick rest. I find a gnarled tree and sit in its tiny shadow searching my pack. I have gotten a good haul including; a padded jacket which although is useless now taking a look at the cloudless sky tells me it will be cold in the evening and the cotton trousers and gauzy long sleeved top won't be good at keeping me warm. The rest of my pack includes a full water bottle, some dried fruit, a bread roll and a couple of bandages with some pain killers. I repack my bag carefully and decide on my next move, I will need water soon and from the countdown I don't remember seeing any form of water, maybe there isn't any? and we have to find water using clever means, they have done that in games before.

After thinking for a while I get up and start my search for water looking for any signs, just before the sun dips behind the rocks I still haven't found anything but I have my theories and no victor is ever made if they give up at the first hurdle. Before it gets dark I find a place to stay the night a small hole at the base in one of the massive rocks. For the first time I feel vulnerable I may be a light sleeper but people could still sneak up on me even though I am well concealed, I guess that is the one advantage of being the careers. Not that I regret my decision, being part of a team especially an incompetent one like the careers are this year is only a hindrance. I have always been better on my own, people will only slow me down and make me weaker.

When the seal appears in the sky I see seven faces. Two are Careers and two died at my hand.

* * *

**The Games lasted 15 days; Monet's Games like many others game was ruled by the search to find water as it was scarce in the arena. The Career Alliance lasted until the seventh day when the Careers from One turned on the boy from District 4.**

**Tributes were plagued by poison mutts. Two tributes were caught by scorpions which were a meter long and whose poison paralyses you for up to twenty-four hours, while the girl from District 3 was eaten whole by a snake.**

**Monet's games were pretty quiet until she bumped into the tributes from District 1 on the twelfth day. The battle was bloody and hard, the girl was killed almost immediately while the boy put up a good fight. Monet finally finished him off with a crossbow to the temple but she was left seriously injured as he had cut off her arm at the elbow. Weak and losing a lot of blood, Monet was forced cauterize her wound.**

**By the fifteenth day, there were three tributes left; the boy from Ten, Monet and the girl from District 5. The boy from Ten kills the girl from District 5 but not before she has left him with multiple stab wounds. Dust storms force the boy from Ten and Monet together onto the plateau. Monet is only able to fight as she has been sponsored powerful pain medication so she can fight through the pain. With only one hand, Monet can no longer operate her crossbow while the boy from District 10 is weak from blood loss. They both fight hard but both are weak and each sustain injuries. The Games end when Monet finally is able to use an arrow as a spear and stab through into the boy from Ten's spinal cord, paralysing him, then again into his chest.**

* * *

**A/N: A review for WeeMadArthur, anyone? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's mangesboy01's entry for the second competition. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.S. It's in American English. I'd call this victor Lustre.**

* * *

**The 69th Annual Hunger Games (mangesboy01's version)**

**Luster Blaze (18), District 1 Female**

* * *

Standing over the boy from Two's sleeping body, I think. _A witty woman is a treasure; a witty beauty is a power_. It's rather ironic how things have turned out. I yearn to chuckle, but I can't. I don't want to wake s_leeping beauty_. Thinking back to that day, I never thought her plan would work. But it did. And I for once, I was _wrong_.

My mother was never an erudite woman, but this plan she concocted was brilliant. All those days of training seemed so frivolous now. Yes, I was deadly, but so were all the other careers. I had to work a different angle. I had to be more than deadly, I had to stand out. I had to use something other than my fighting skills. I had to be witty.

My mother's plan was simple: Be the damsel in distress. Be flirty…ditzy. _O' how I hated being ditzy._ Besides being flirty and ditzy, I had to make them crave me upon site. I had to make sure the girls envied me and the guys lustered after me. It was an easy task for such a beauty like myself. _Too easy_.

I groan as the memories flood in. The way I acted at the interview will haunt me forever. My dress was so tight fitting I could barely sit. As much as I hated the way I was portrayed – a sex symbol – I put on a show. A good one if I might add. I giggled, laughed, and flirted with any person of the opposite species. Even that grotesque boy from Four – shame considering those guys are usually handsome. In all, I was prepared to do anything to stick to my mother's plan.

The act was too easy. And the people too dumb. They were fools – even my fellow Careers. All I had to do was flip my cascading, golden curls and pucker my luscious, full lips and they were hooked. _It was simple._

I was so amused at how quickly they all thought I was just some girl dying for attention. Attention wasn't what I was dying for. It was power. I wanted to be in control, I wanted to run these Games. And I was determined to do so. These Games would be bigger than the year that fourteen year old – Finnick Odair – claimed victory.

My acting was first put to the test when I _accidently_ slipped into the arms of my district partner. In his arms I just giggled. I watched as his eyes fluttered down my neck and onto my chest. _Did he like the view?_ Another giggle squeezed from my glossed lips as he wrapped his well-defined arms around me. I blamed my sudden fall on the heels, but it was a lie. And a beautiful one at that. Let's just say after that, he was wrapped around my fingers.

Sheen – my dim-witted district partner - proved to be beneficial, especially after I planted that extra pack of food in the boy from Four's bag. It was funny how fast the situation escalated. And all I did was tell Sheen about Gill's little act of treason. _It was just a harmless lie_.

I watched as Sheen's face turn bright red from wrath. And to think, all it took for him to snap was Gill screaming at me, and me sobbing uncontrollably. I won't lie, I was baffled when Sheen dug his sword into Gill's chest. To be honest, it was hard to hide my devious smile, but I did.

Gill was the first member of our Career pack to die. His district partner – Coral – died shortly after from an ambush attack by the girl from District 8. I was surprised by Eight's guts. She was bold, I'll give her that. I mean one minute we're running through the thin pines – enjoying the view - then all of a sudden some deranged girl is charging at us wielding a spear. Before I can blink my dazzling eyes she's throwing the spear in our direction. Sadly, all I could do was stare as the spear impaled into Coral's body, killing her instantly. We didn't waste any time when it came to revenge. We charged after the girl from Eight. And let's just say Coral's canon wasn't lonely for long.

Sheen and Janz – the girl from District 2 – met their deaths to a sudden rock slide. I told them we shouldn't climb the mountain – but being the ditz, blond bimbo – no one listened. I was infuriated.

Since my clever lie that killed Gill, I wasn't doing much, and I definitely wasn't controlling the game like I wanted. I was tired of this charade. I wanted the power, I wanted to kill, I wanted to get the attention I so deserved.

After Sheen and Janz died on day eleven, there wasn't much competition left. Only seven of us actually. I was a bit sad that I didn't get to kill Sheen myself. I hated the way his emerald eyes stripped me. It was sickening to watch him undress me with his eyes. How I wish I could have gouged those lovely eyes out, but sadly, the rocks beat me to it. _Such a shame_.

Now that its day fourteen and we're down to five: me and my fellow ally Bash – the boy from District 2 - the girl from Four, the boy from District 9, and the girl from Eleven.

I was surprised that our alliance – Bash's and mine – had lasted this long. I was even more surprised that he hasn't tried to "bash" my head in. Alright, so I wasn't that surprised. I've had the boy wrapped around my finger since training. All it took was purring in his ear, and a bit of rubbing in some hot places.

A smile approaches my lips as I run my smooth fingers through Bash's thick, brown curls. He was strong, handsome, everything I would look for in a husband. But now wasn't the time for husband shopping. Now was the time to move one step closer to victory. Now was the time to blindside my loyal ally and steal the _show_.

I slip the glimmering knife from my belt. It was so gorgeous. A dazzling shade of silver, so glossy, so clean. I'd saved it for him. Only the best for him should I say. I giggle at how stupid I sound. If I keep this act up, I'll actually start believing I'm a blond moron_._

Before I get the knife in place, I kiss his cheek gently. It wouldn't be fair to be all play and no action, would it? I wrap my hand firmly to my cracked lips, muffling my sudden chuckle_. Luster, now is not the time for games._

I hover over Bash's body, getting closer. It's a good thing he sleeps on his back. I want have to flip him or wake him in order to rip out his heart. I say this metaphorically. I'm not really going to rip out his heart. But then again…the sponsors might like that.

I pull the deadly blade over the sleeping boy. Angling it to perfection. _He's going to feel this in the morning. _Another chuckle escapes my lips. And that's when it happens. Bash's eyes shoot open.

"Luster, what are you doing!"

"Goodnight, beautiful." I plunge the dagger into his firm, muscular chest. Upon entry I soon feel warm blood surging up my wrist. _Why is his blood so hot?_ I dig the blade in deeper until his moans simmer and the canon erupts. I've done it. I've killed the largest threat in the game. I've finally gain the power I wanted. Now the game was mine. I would kill the other four tributes…and gain my treasure.

Looking into Bash's black, empty eyes, I think. _A witty woman is a treasure; a witty beauty is a power._

* * *

**After Bash's death, the Games lasted five more days, totaling to twelve days. On day ten, the girl from District 5 died from starvation, leaving only three other tributes in the arena. The finale resulted in the pine wood arena being flooded. Through the rushing water the boy from District 9 drowned, which left the girl from Eleven to face the vicious blonde. The battle between the two girls didn't last long as the girl from District 11 was only equipped with a sickle; a sickle she had never used before until now. In the end, Luster claimed the victory without even breaking a nail.**

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this, please review for mangesboy01! This chapter was very close to winning the competition :)**


End file.
